


Сборник драбблов

by aleks_neko



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>III-4. Рихан. Воспоминания друзей-подчинённых-любовников во время совместных посиделок. "Он был эгоистичен, жесток, вспыльчив, упрям, как дюжина баранов и зачастую топтал сердца тех, кто любил его, даже не замечая этого. Любой из них до сих пор, не задумываясь, прыгнул бы ради него в вулкан".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Праздник по завершению дел в Киото шел своим чередом, дом был полон гостей и друзей.   
Но за дверьми одной из комнат главного дома Нура уединились несколько ёкаев во главе с Первым, чтоб не мешать праздновать другим. За обсуждением текущих и будущих дел горячее саке шло очень хорошо, и в разговоре промелькнуло имя Рикуо.

\- Он будет прекрасным главой, но ему пока не хватает той силы и ума, что была у его отца, - заметил Гьюки, поставив рюмку с саке на стол. – Вот уж кто-кто, а этот на все имел свое мнение, несмотря на свою легкомысленность. 

Атмосфера в комнате сразу изменилась – давно не вспоминали о Втором. Он для каждого из присутствующих что-то значил и значил многое. Рихан Нура был сыном, превосходным главой клана, лучшим другом, приятным собутыльником, не слишком верным, но любящим мужем. А для кого-то был и любовником. 

Гьюки хорошо помнил, как Рихан заставлял волноваться всех подчиненных своими отлучками, как из собраний любил делать цирковое представление, чем немало раздражал как его самого так и Первого. Но когда наступал решающий момент, Рихан, обретал такую силу, с которой приходилось считаться всем.

\- Хах, он был эгоистичен, жесток, вспыльчив, упрям, как дюжина баранов, но при нем клан Нура становился только сильнее, - грустно усмехнувшись, сказал Нурарихен и улыбнулся, вспомнив о проделках сына, когда он только-только встал во главе клана. – Жаль, что Ямабуки не осталась рядом с ним. Этот баран топтал сердца тех, кто любил его, даже не замечая этого.

\- Но каждый из нас до сих пор, не задумываясь, прыгнул бы ради него в вулкан, - тихо произнес Куротабо. Он до сих пор его любил и, несмотря на то, что боль от потери утихла давно, смех, прикосновения, объятия были все еще свежи. Монах до сих пор был благодарен Рихану, что заставил его вспомнить о своем настоящем предназначении. 

Куротабо помнил, как Рихан попросил его разделить с ним сакадзуки, доверился ему настолько, что объединил часть себя с ним ради победы над Санмото, зная что это может и не получиться. А позже, когда Рихан соблазнил его во время одной из посиделок, он понял, что больше не принадлежит самому себе. 

В комнате воцарилась тишина, секундой спустя внезапно пронзенная счастливым криком будущего главы.

\- Дедушка, Гьюки, Куротабо! Что вы здесь сидите? Нас всех ждут возле праздничного костра! – влетел в комнату Рикуо в дневной форме, улыбнувшись так как когда-то это делал и Рихан. 

И многие из присутствующих в комнате подумал, что сын так или иначе превзойдет своего отца, и все они пойдут за ним до конца, так же как и за Риханом.


	2. без названия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> III-30. Рикуо | Зэн. Pазговор об отношениях. Испугаться взаимности, того, что всё серьёзно для обоих, отговаривать Третьего: "Я болен, я не боец, ты можешь найти лучше. Можешь выбрать любую женщину". Романс, ангст, преслэш и всё хорошо.

\- Рикуо, мы больше не можем… – речь Зена то и дело прерывалась поцелуями. Он любил Рикуо, но он прекрасно понимал, что у этих отношений не может быть будущего. Третий должен жениться и произвести на свет наследника, о чем и хотел поговорить с ним.

\- Зен, прекрати думать об этом, - нетерпеливо отмахнулся Рикуо от слабой попытки сопротивления. Он не видел Зена несколько недель, и едва вытерпел все церемонии по поводу его возвращения домой, ради того чтобы оказаться рядом с ним.

\- Черт, Рикуо, - Зен оттолкнул его от себя, запахнул полы юкаты и отодвинулся. – Пойми, я болен, я не боец, ты можешь найти лучше. Можешь и должен выбрать любую женщину. 

Он посмотрел на Третьего, который услышав последние слова резко помрачнел. Зен знал, что причиняет ему боль, но лучше сейчас: потом будет в разы больнее. Отвернувшись от него к окну, чтобы не видеть глаз своего повелителя, он ждал решения. 

Рикуо понимал, что дед заставит его выбрать жену и продолжить род. Но до этого далеко, ему всего ничего. Вздохнув, он подвинулся к Зену, обнял его со спины прижал к себе и положил голову ему на плечо. Зен был для него не просто частью его души, он был его близким другом, советчиком, он всегда знал, как привести его в чувство. 

\- Я знаю, что ты болен, что из тебя не самый лучший боец. Помнишь, первый матой был у меня с тобой. Ты был первым, кто доверился мне полностью, с кем я разделил душу. Я никогда не смогу забыть этого, - тихо заговорил Рикуо, уткнувшись лицом в шею. - Я знаю, что рано или поздно мне придется жениться, но это будет не скоро, и до тех пор я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, рядом со мной. Тогда я выдержу все. Останешься?

Рикуо не видел, как заблестели слезы на глазах Зена, но услышал сдавленный голос, произнесший:

\- Да, останусь.


	3. без названия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драббл в подарок для KeyHof

У Рикуо день рождения проходил суматошно, утром в школе его поздравила, с трудом собравшаяся под командованием Киецугу, команда «Дзиедзи», подарив различную экипировку для защиты от духов и книги с историями про них. За уроками незаметно пролетело время, одноклассники и друзья подходили с поздравлениями, даже екаи, которые жили в школе, тоже подходили. 

И вот пришло время уходить домой. Там его ожидало празднество с большим размахом в кругу семьи, друзей-екаев. Рикуо подумал, что ему не хотелось идти и кланяться со всей этой кучей гостей. Все, кто входит в клан Нура, будут присутствовать в поместье, так же еще будут гости из Киото – онмёдзи. 

Он вообще не хотел ничего из этого. Ему нужно побыть в тишине и покое, которые в последнее время стали совсем редкими. Рядом с Зеном. 

На выходе из школы Рикуо остановила слегка запыхавшаяся Кана. 

\- Рикуо, - внезапно смутилась девочка. – Это тебе.

Она протянула ему небольшой пакет с подарком. Рикуо и Кана стояли одни на пустом крыльце.

\- Спасибо, Кана, - немного смутившись, тепло улыбнулся Рикуо и взял подарок, слегка прикоснувшись к руке девушки. От нечаянного прикосновения, от его нежной улыбки у Каны сердце забилось чуть быстрее, чем обычно. И она решилась исполнить свое маленькое, заветное желание сделать своему другу еще один подарок. 

Когда Рикуо ощутил ее мягкие губы, был немало смущен: мечта неожиданно исполнилась. Шелковистая кожа, нежный аромат, ее руки на его плечах, его – на ее талии. Время словно остановилось и никуда не хотело торопиться. 

Очарование момента разрушила неожиданная трель звонка телефона, Рикуо и Кана чуть испуганно отодвинулись друг от друга. Посмотрев на экран, он увидел, что звонят из дома. Ответив на звонок, он услышал голос Зена: 

\- Рикуо, ты вернешься? – «ты и Кана - люди, которые мне невероятно дороги», - подумал Рикуо. 

\- Скоро вернусь, - долг перед кланом никто не отменял, равно как и чувства. 

Встретившись взглядом, Нура Рикуо и Кана одновременно пробормотали «прости», смутившее обоих куда больше, чем недавний поцелуй, и девушка, окончательно смутившись, убежала в здание школы, сославшись на какие-то неотложные дела. 

Проводив взглядом скрывшуюся за дверью школы девушку, Рикуо закинул сумку на плечо и поплелся домой. К Зену, к родным и гостям. 

Придет время и он выберет между кланом и жизнью.


End file.
